


Polished

by unbreykmyheart



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Droid Week 2018, F/M, Lando's capes, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreykmyheart/pseuds/unbreykmyheart
Summary: One shot. Just some tenderness and fluff between Lando and L3-37. Written for Day 2 of Droid Week 2018: Digital Love





	Polished

L3-37 sat on one set of circular seating within the Falcon, an off-white piece of cloth with black smudges on it balled up in her metallic hand.

She was using the thing to polish herself. She hadn’t had a good polishing in a while, and was fearful she’d soon rust if something wasn’t done. So, she dipped the cloth into a tin of the finest polish (Lando’s) credits could buy and ran it along her arm in a circular motion. A song was hummed as she worked, some tune she got stuck in her head after she visited a cantina the night before with Lando. They had the same damned song repeating time and again. Did they know no other? Well, either way, now it was stuck there in her memory core and she could do nothing about it.

She was concentrating so much on her polishing that she didn’t notice Lando step into the room, then immediately freeze up. He stared at her, and the cloth in her hand, with wide brown eyes, gasping. That sure got her attention.  
“Oh, Lando. There you are. I didn’t think you’d ever awaken from your nap.”

“Why-… Where did you-… What are you doing with my cape?” He finally managed to get out, practically storming over to her side.

“Your cape? No, can’t be. I found this thing on the floor…” She trailed off. “…of your cape room. But it has smudges all over it! It’s clearly ruined, so why would you care?”

“…now why would this have been on the floor?” He let out a sigh. “It must have fallen off the rack.”

He held out a hand to her, wiggling his fingers expectantly. Letting out a robotic sigh, she placed the “cloth” in his outstretched hand, watching as he unfurled it.

“These “smudges” are supposed to be a brush stroke design. This was a one of a kind! No two are alike, L3. Do you know how many credits I spent on this?”

“Too many, most likely. You organics always spend far too much on the most frivolous things.”

Lando pursed his lips at her audacious words, then frowned as he looked the cape over once more. He wasn’t sure anything could be done to get the actual stains out of the thing. His eyes trailed up from it and to the reclining droid.

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now, eh? No use crying over… ruined capes.” He motioned with one finger for her to spin so her back was to him, and though confused she complied. He moved over to sit behind her, dipping her new polish cloth into the stuff.

“Can’t reach your… backside, can you? Well, let me help.” He spoke almost tenderly. Ah, yes. This is the voice he used sometimes, when they were alone, that told her the human was in love with her.

She turned her head to look at him. She would allow this just as she had allowed his affections every other time he had showed them. As humans went, he wasn’t so bad, was he?

And there was that smile.


End file.
